


Seducing The Harem-Master =Mission Get=

by hiraethparoxysm



Category: None - Fandom, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, INSPIRED BY SCUM VILLAIN, M/M, Mostly innocent, Multi, NO CHARACTERS ARE IN THIS !!, Not updated frequently, Reincarnation, Transmigration, annoyed character, will add when necessary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraethparoxysm/pseuds/hiraethparoxysm
Summary: So Kaine is really Kai transmigrated into a western novel as the main character's happy ending couple. So she absolutely hates Gu Zhi because he is a harem master. She has an absolute hate for harems.Kai: If you love someone then choose only them !!Light-hearted ish.She is also a villain so like,, she pushes him down a cliff and leaves him there, so he gets very yandere for her. Wants to torture her and 'punish' her for disrespecting him.kind of scum villain inspired.





	1. Waking Up [A]

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a story I wrote a while ago, not sure if I'll update it

So, you know how sometimes the worst things happen to you? Yeah, so take that, times ten. 

Imagine being reincarnated into the main character's final achievement.

Sounds fun right? Well wait until you are conquered and he pushes you down and tortures you because you threw him down a cliff, causing his golden finger to activate.

Doesn't sound as fun, does it? I thought so.

That's how I felt when my mind suddenly flooded with memories of my past life. I was just taking a walk in the royal garden at night, viewing fireworks that the humans lit for an event they call 'New Years'. Very cute, those humans.

Suddenly I felt nauseous. Images flashed in my brain, telling me that I used to be a human named 'Kai'. I had stayed in the human realm and died as a student. But before I died, I read a book series called «Conquer The World», a book that sounded amazing from the title, but really was just a novel that showed off its main character's skills, and him ruling the world, surrounded by ladies waiting to serve him. How filthy. As I read to the end, the arch-angel Kaine Gustafusi had finally been captured by the main character, Gu Zhi. She was tortured in bed, mentally and physically after personally darkening the main character.

That Kaine Gustafusi is me. I got reborn as the arch-angel of Quartex. The tortured villain that was conquered by Gu Zhi. 

As for why I was tortured, it is because I had pushed him off a cliff after luring him to the forest of the elves at midnight. This is due to the fact that I was forced to do it by arch-angel Elenor, who is the ruler of Quartex. This reason is why Gu Zhi fell in love with me again after his darkening. Disgusting. 

Now, I am currently lying in bed with a fever. My maid is in the corner, wondering if she should wake me up since Mr. Lewis is here.

Naturally, I open my eyes and sit up. My hand softly landed on my forehead. The fever has gone down, good. My eyes meet a pair of shoes, befitting of an immortal. I raise my head to engage eye contact with golden eyes. Mr. Lewis, a well-known immortal for being able to be a heaven official despite not being the same species. I smile.

"Nice to see you, Mr. Lewis. Are you here to see me?" I ask, the thought sweetly floating through my mind. He nodded, hair falling on his shoulder. His neck had a few drops of sweat rolling down, clearly affirming the fact he rushed here. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you for coming over to check. You should probably go back to your work before arch-angel Elenor scolds you again." I chided him, secretly hoping he could stay even just a second longer. Alas, some thoughts can never be said out loud. He bowed and quickly left after reminding me to take care of myself.

After his figure disappeared, I sighed lightly in my heart. Truly, it was too tragic for him to die. Someone who the villain loves will always be killed, I guess.

I look at my fingers. Pure white, untainted. I glance at the pool of reflective water near my bed. Every breath, every time my chest moves up and down makes me feel alive. Yet I am but a character fully controlled by the author of the book.

I clench my fists. Not anymore. Not when I have been reborn. I will destroy this human who doesn't know of love. This human who takes the concept of love and smudges it in dirt. Never will I love him. So this book will not end, so this life won't end, so ~he~ can live forever like he is meant to.

My mind made up, I walk over to the bath. 

Then I hear a ding sounding in my head.


	2. Slap [A]

A voice sounded in my head.

≤Hello, reincarnation system host 520. I am system 1314, but you can address me as YongYuan. I will be your guide to advancing the plot while you go through the entire book, with your final objective being to fall in love with the main character, Gu Zhi.≥

Ah? Ah. Oh no. This is one of those systems that appear in books. I want to die. It's probably better to cooperate with it.

/YongYuan, was it? I hope you can explain your functions and the rules of the system./

≤You are relatively calm despite this sudden announcement. In general, I will award you with mental points and system points whenever you complete the mission assigned. The missions are quite self-explanatory, so I don't think you will have trouble understanding it, but I am here to explain and guide when needed. Any questions?≥

/What are these points used for? And is anything counted for OOC, or failing the mission? Is there a time limit?/

≤Mental points are used to increase and improve your own statistics so that your mission is easier to accomplish. System points are used to buy items from the System Shop that can help you in case you get in a bad situation. 

No points are deducted for OOC, as you are the character in your very soul, but failure of the missions will deduct points. There is no consequence to getting below 0 points however your missions will be harder to accomplish. There is no time limit. Is that all, host?≥

/Yes for now, thank you for explaining./

≤And also, your main mission is to keep him away from any other harem members, due to the complaints from the readers of the book. And you are to be his one true love.≥

Just like that, my plan fell apart. I immediately tried to recollect myself.

Okay. As long as I pretend to be in love with him, and he does not have any other women, pretending should be fine. Well, my mission sure had changed a lot.

My heartbeat was accelerating but my face remained calm. I can't act differently or arch-angel Elenor will kick me out. Breathe in, breathe out. You'll be fine. 

≤Main Mission 1: Meet Gu Zhi. (Go to the Elfven Purity Forest and visit your siblings.)

Side Mission: Get a better bond with Lewis≥

Already meeting him? Okay then. I should probably inform arch-angel Elenor. I put my feet on the ground and dressed myself with the maid's help. Fun fact, I'm an arch-angel as well.

I flew over to the Actuality Palace where arch-angel Elenor resides and requested to see him. When I was allowed to enter, I walked over to his desk and kneeled on one knee.

"Ruler Arch-angel Elenor, this niece would like to request to see my siblings in Elfven Purity Forest. Would that be alright?"

I notice his fists clench a little. My eyes immediately went from his face to the carpeted floor. My shoulders tense, on the verge of trembling. Arch-angel Elenor truly is the scariest ruler in this world. One movement and the pressure increases.

After a long time, he sighed and replied, "Do as you wish. I will send King Harris a letter of your visit." He mumbled something under his breath, inaudible to anyone else. I am not anyone else. My heart melted by his care. 'Come back safe.' He is not that scary sometimes.

The next day, I made my way to Elfven Purity Forest, preparing to meet my cousins, brothers and Gu Zhi.

Time to start breaking up this harem of 15 main women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2.5: Preparation [A]
> 
> I disguised my wings and put them away. Walking to the closet, I went through many clothes and finally stopped at a set containing a white blouse and a long royal blue skirt. After changing into it, I put on a deep green cloak with a hood.
> 
> Then I set off after disguising my ears into an elf's.


	3. Breath-taking [H]

Despite walking through the dense forest for a long time, my feet have zero dirt on it. The woman leading me to the Higher Elf Tree was walking at a fast pace, but nothing I can't keep up with.

Her golden blond hair ended at her waist , complementing her blue eyes. Elves really are known to be pure beauties.

My footsteps suddenly stop. I hear a rustle in the distance. I turned around, thinking that the elf in front of me would notice as well. However, she did not as I find myself alone, the rustling getting closer. I take a deep breath.

A hooded figure emerged from within the bushes. The figure seemed to belong to a woman wearing a deep green cloak. Her dressing was quite different from how the elves dress. Some of her platinum blond hair fell outside the range of her hood that was covering her eyes.

What was revealed was merely her outfit and a pair of reddish-pink lips being bitten by the host.

After sensing that she did not have any bad intentions, I stood still until she broke the silence.

"Are you perhaps heading over to the Higher Elf Tree? Did you lose your way?" Her lips moved captivatingly. An unknown urge flooded me, seeing her shocked state. I smile and reply.

"Yes. I had a guide but lost her while I slowed down. Might you be an elf as well?"

"...Yes. Would you like me to lead you there?"

This woman was acting so suspicious, but my gut instinct told me she was someone I could trust. I want to reveal her appearance.

"Please take off your hood, Miss. Then I might follow you." 

She paused for a while, thinking about my words. Then she reached up to her hood, taking it off slowly and looked up at me. 

How beautiful. Her golden eyes held a deep and profound look, not overwhelming when combined with her hair tied into a ponytail reaching her lower back. She looked ethereal like an angel, yet the pointy ears peeking out from behind her hair firmly confirmed that she was an elf.

My heart beat faster. I clear my throat and bowed to her. "I will be troubling you to take me there then, Miss."

"Kaine." Softly whispered.

"I am Gu Zhi, a human who was invited by King Harris to visit the Higher Elf Tree."

She smiled a bit. "What a coincidence."

After muttering a "Let's go", she took off, walking at a slower pace than the elf who was my guide. 

I resisted the urge to grab her hand and tell her sweet nothings.


	4. Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished chapter.

What is this. I thought I'd be meeting him AT the Tree. This is too sudden. 

I suddenly want to laugh at how absurd my thoughts are. Of course it would be like this. This is how we met before as well.

"His eyes met with a pair of golden ones. His breath got caught. Her appearance was ethereal, like someone who descended from heaven. Yet she was very obviously an elf." -Excerpt from «Conquer The World»

How embarrassing. He does look very handsome, fitting for a protagonist who ends up with a harem. He had brown, short hair and green eyes. Exotic for a human.

When I turn back to check on him, he seemed to be lost in thought, eyes fully focused on either me or the ground. Strange.

Oh well. I continue walking to the Higher Elf Tree and thought about who the main targets of the mission are. 

Ding!

≤Main Mission 1: Meet Gu Zhi. [Completed ✓]

Main Mission 2: Prevent him from bumping into Princess Elaine and Prince Aaron. (Go straight to King Harris.)

Side Mission: Get a better bond with Lewis≥

Princess Elaine, the eldest princess of the Elves, daughter of Queen Elia who passed away. Prince Aaron, her trustworthy bodyguard and dog. She's kind. I understand why Gu Zhi would like her, especially with the challenge of Aaron.


	5. Slap [A]

A voice sounded in my head.

≤Hello, reincarnation system host 520. I am system 1314, but you can address me as YongYuan. I will be your guide to advancing the plot while you go through the entire book, with your final objective being to fall in love with the main character, Gu Zhi.≥

Ah? Ah. Oh no. This is one of those systems that appear in books. I want to die. It's probably better to cooperate with it.

/YongYuan, was it? I hope you can explain your functions and the rules of the system./

≤You are relatively calm despite this sudden announcement. In general, I will award you with mental points and system points whenever you complete the mission assigned. The missions are quite self-explanatory, so I don't think you will have trouble understanding it, but I am here to explain and guide when needed. Any questions?≥

/What are these points used for? And is anything counted for OOC, or failing the mission? Is there a time limit?/

≤Mental points are used to increase and improve your own statistics so that your mission is easier to accomplish. System points are used to buy items from the System Shop that can help you in case you get in a bad situation. 

No points are deducted for OOC, as you are the character in your very soul, but failure of the missions will deduct points. There is no consequence to getting below 0 points however your missions will be harder to accomplish. There is no time limit. Is that all, host?≥

/Yes for now, thank you for explaining./

≤And also, your main mission is to keep him away from any other harem members, due to the complaints from the readers of the book. And you are to be his one true love.≥

Just like that, my plan fell apart. I immediately tried to recollect myself.

Okay. As long as I pretend to be in love with him, and he does not have any other women, pretending should be fine. Well, my mission sure had changed a lot.

My heartbeat was accelerating but my face remained calm. I can't act differently or arch-angel Elenor will kick me out. Breathe in, breathe out. You'll be fine. 

≤Main Mission 1: Meet Gu Zhi. (Go to the Elfven Purity Forest and visit your siblings.)

Side Mission: Get a better bond with Lewis≥

Already meeting him? Okay then. I should probably inform arch-angel Elenor. I put my feet on the ground and dressed myself with the maid's help. Fun fact, I'm an arch-angel as well.

I flew over to the Actuality Palace where arch-angel Elenor resides and requested to see him. When I was allowed to enter, I walked over to his desk and kneeled on one knee.

"Ruler Arch-angel Elenor, this niece would like to request to see my siblings in Elfven Purity Forest. Would that be alright?"

I notice his fists clench a little. My eyes immediately went from his face to the carpeted floor. My shoulders tense, on the verge of trembling. Arch-angel Elenor truly is the scariest ruler in this world. One movement and the pressure increases.

After a long time, he sighed and replied, "Do as you wish. I will send King Harris a letter of your visit." He mumbled something under his breath, inaudible to anyone else. I am not anyone else. My heart melted by his care. 'Come back safe.' He is not that scary sometimes.

The next day, I made my way to Elfven Purity Forest, preparing to meet my cousins, brothers and Gu Zhi.

Time to start breaking up this harem of 15 main women.


End file.
